Ese hombre
by sandra hatake
Summary: Tamaki se fue a Farnacia dejando a Haruhi mientras terminaba sus estudios, sin embargo, sus descuidos y demas errores le traeran una no muy grata sorpersa a su regreso.


_¡Hola a todos! Esta vez me aparezco con una historia a la que no se si considerarla song fic, pero igual aquí esta, basada en la canción ese hombre, ¡que lo disfruten!_

Era un día domingo, el cielo estaba nublado y las oscuras nubes anunciaban que pronto llovería, la llegada de un tormenta era inminente, no le gustaba dejarla sola en días como esos por lo que decidió llevarla con él a pesar que ella no estaría presente en la conversación; durante todo el camino permanecieron en silencio, ella aferrada a su brazo temiendo lo que pasaría, el, pensando en la palabras adecuadas para decírselo, sintió como ella temblaba a su lado, por lo que solo atino a regalarle un ligera sonrisa diciéndole que todo saldría bien aunque el mismo no estaba seguro del giro que las cosas darían, debía de hablar con él pues merecía saber la verdad. Al cabo de cinco minutos llegaron al lugar, ¡Dios! El camino nunca se le había hecho tan corto… el auto se estaciono frente al café en el que pacientemente lo estaba esperando, alegre como siempre sin saber la noticia que recibiría, dejó a la chica en el auto dándole un ligero beso en la cabeza antes de emprender su camino al interior del local, la hora de la verdad había llegado…

-¡Oka-san! –exclamo Tamaki tratando de abrazar al pelinegro sorprendiéndose al notar que no lo esquivo como en repetidas ocasiones- ¿sucede algo malo?

-Debemos hablar –respondió el aludido con clara seriedad en su voz, haciendo titubear al rubio-

-¡Deja esa seriedad Oka-san! –replico el rubio golpeando ligeramente la espalda de Kyouya para luego sentarse- ha pasado un año desde que nos vimos, al menos alégrate un poco

-Cierto –respondió el aludido esbozando una forzada sonrisa- ¿cómo te ha ido?

-¡Bien! –exclamo el rubio saltando de su asiento- los negocios van de maravilla, mi abuela y yo nos llevamos mejor y Haruhi…

-¿Que paso con Haruhi? – pregunto el pelinegro al notar como las facciones de Tamaki cambiaban ligeramente-

-Haruhi… -susurró el rubio desviando ligeramente la mirada- desde que asumí la dirección de los negocios de mi familia y viaje a Francia… nos distanciamos mucho

-¿Por qué no la llevaste contigo? -preguntó el pelinegro notando como la mirada de Tamaki iba ensombreciéndose cada vez mas- ¿Por qué la dejaste aquí?

-Se que fue un error de mi parte –respondió el rubio esbozando una ligera sonrisa- pero creí que lo mejor era que terminara sus estudios en Ouran

-¿Y por qué no llevarla después? , ¿Por qué dejarla?

-¿Por qué? –Respondió perdiendo la mirada por el ventanal del lugar- estuve muy ocupado tratando de responder a las expectativas de mi abuela, tanto, que me fui distanciando cada vez mas de Haruhi, y…

-Y se canso ¿verdad?

-Así es… -respondió Tamaki en un susurro apenas audible- ella dejo de hablarme y con el paso de los meses perdimos todo contacto, por eso regresé, quiero recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido, necesito verla de nuevo, ¿sabes donde esta verdad Kyoya? –Cuestiono el rubio, logrando que el pelinegro se tensara al instante- sabes que fue de ella ¿cierto?

-¿No fuiste a su casa?, ¿Ranka-san no te dijo nada?

-Me recibió con una patada –respondió el rubio sobándose la parte golpeada- y luego me dijo que Haruhi había salido, ¿por qué? ¿Debía decirme algo más?

-No, nada –contesto el aludido desviando ligeramente la mirada-

-¿Que me ocultas Kyouya? –cuestiono el rubio con seriedad, algo muy raro en el-¿Le paso algo a Haruhi?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces qué? –pregunto impaciente el rubio, pues si de Haruhi se trataba podía alterarse al instante-

-Ella… -trataba de decir, pero no era fácil, no si la persona era Tamaki- ella… está comprometida…

Kyouya pudo ver como el rostro de Tamaki cambio de preocupación a asombro, luego dolor y finalmente a cólera, si no lo conociera desde hace años diría que ese no era su mejor amigo…

-¿Lo conozco? –Preguntó el rubio mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza- dime Kyouya ¡lo conozco!

-Si… -Respondió el aludido tratado de acelerar las cosas, pues no sabía en que podrían terminar con Tamaki en ese estado-

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó de repente Tamaki poniéndose de pie, tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro- ¡Exijo saberlo!

-Tamaki, siéntate por favor –pidió el aludido tratando de calmar las cosas pues la gente empezaba a murmurar-

-Dime quien es Kyouya… –pidió el rubio tratando de calmarse y sentándose nuevamente en su lugar- como lo conoció, por que…

-Ese hombre… -comenzó a decir el aludido tratando de sonar lo menos cruel posible, después de todo el rubio muchacho era su amigo- no quiso lastimarte Tamaki, el solo estuvo allí para ella, tratando de sanar las heridas que tu dejaste… llenando el vacío que significo tu partida, tu olvido…

-Sé que me equivoque Kyouya… -respondió en un susurro, tratando de no sonar desesperado más le era imposible- que la descuide, pero ella sabía que la amaba, que era todo para mí…

-Se que tuviste tus motivos Tamaki –replicó el pelinegro- pero no puedes culparla, ella encontró en alguien más lo que tú le negaste, Si realmente la amas, deja que sea feliz, olvídala…

-Pero Kyouya, yo…

-Sé muy bien lo que sientes Tamaki –Respondió el aludido cortando lo que fuera que iba a decir el rubio- pero ella… ella te ha olvidado…

-¿Como lo sabes? –cuestiono el rubio clavando su mirada en la de Kyouya exigiendo una respuesta- ¿has hablado con ella?

-Hemos estado en contacto desde que te fuiste – respondió el pelinegro, notando la sorpresa en los ojos del rubio- y… hay algo que me pidió decirte…

-¿Qu-que fue lo que te dijo? –Preguntó Tamaki, temiendo la respuesta de su mejor amigo-

-Ella… ella dice que ahora se encuentra bien, que el tiempo que sufrió por ti ha terminado, aun te considera como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero… jamás volvería contigo…

-Vamos Kyouya… -pidió Tamaki interrumpiendo el relato del pelinegro- ¡ayúdame! Convéncela de que vuelva conmigo, por favor…

-Lo siento, pero no puedo… -respondió el pelinegro, enfrentando finalmente rubio- ella es feliz ahora, no vengas a pedirme que destruya su vida, por que no lo hare

-¡Pero eres mi amigo! –Exclamo Tamaki levantándose bruscamente de su lugar- ¡sabes que no la lastimaría! Yo… yo la amo…

-Créeme que pensé lo mismo –respondió Kyouya parándose al igual que Tamaki, tratando de mantenerse calmado- pero me vasto con ver las lágrimas que Haruhi derramaba por ti para darme cuenta de lo contrario

-N-no quise lastimarla…

-Pero lo hiciste –replico el pelinegro logrando que Tamaki bajara la mirada, el tenia razón-

-¿Te dijo algo más? –volvió a preguntar el rubio dejándose caer pesadamente en su lugar-

-Si… -respondió el aludido imitando a su compañero y sentándose nuevamente- dijo que ahora es feliz, que tiene a alguien que se preocupa por ella, que le da su lugar, que no la olvida… alguien, que le da todo el amor que no supiste darle…

-Le está mintiendo… -susurró el rubio sin saber que mas decir- ¡nadie puede amarla más que yo! ¡Tiene que estar jugando con ella!

-¡Por que hablas de esa forma! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! –exclamo el pelinegro perdiendo de un momento a otro la paciencia-

-Kyouya… -dijo el rubio sorprendido por la actitud de su mejor amigo-

-Ese hombre la quiere –respondió tratando de calmarse- si tan solo pudieras verla, ha cambiado tanto… ya no es la misma chica dolida y triste que tu dejaste, la sonrisa que perdió cuando te marchaste es ahora más radiante que nunca, sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo de antaño… tú lo sabes y es precisamente por eso que te duele pues no puedes aceptar que ella será feliz con alguien que no eres tu…

-Si tan solo pudiera hablar con el… -susurró el rubio- tu lo conoces Kyouya, dime quien es, tengo que hablarle, hacerle entender que ella no lo ama, que solo está a su lado por dolor…

-No trates de engañarte Tamaki –pidió el pelinegro- ella lo ama, cuando tuviste la oportunidad la desperdiciaste, ahora déjala ser feliz…

-¡No puedo! –exclamo el rubio golpeando la mesa, perdiendo el control de sí mismo- ella lo es todo para mi ¡entiendes! Sin ella nada de lo que hago tiene sentido…

-Lo siento por ti… -respondió el pelinegro sonando frio sin desearlo- pero ella dijo que no quiere mirar nuevamente al pasado, quiere vivir una nueva vida y temo mi estimado amigo, que tú no estás incluida en ella –agrego con cierto resentimiento en la voz, ¿puede alguien ser tan egoísta con la persona que ama? ¿Tanto le costaba hacerse a un lado como una vez hizo él?-

-N-no es… posible… -susurró el rubio- ¡No es cierto! ¡Sus sentimientos por mí no pudieron cambiar de un día para otro!

-¡No fue cuestión de un día Tamaki! ¡Acaso no lo puedes entender! –exclamo el pelinegro perdiendo el control y la voz llevándose varias miradas, que de por si a estaban centradas en ellos- ¡Se canso de ti! ¡De tus tonterías!, ¡de tu abandono!, ¡ni siquiera la llamabas! ¡Creíste que ella te esperaría por siempre!

-Kyouya… -replico un sorprendido Tamaki pues nunca había visto a su amigo en ese estado-

-¡Kyouya nada! –replico fuera de sus casillas, para luego tratar de calmarse pues se había percatado del escándalo que estaban provocando- Ella es feliz ahora, ha vuelto a creer en alguien, se ha enamorado de nuevo y esa persona la hace sentir querida, necesitada, con pequeños detalles logro ganarse un lugar en su corazón…

-Es hombre… es tipo… ¡robo lo que era mío! –replicó Tamaki golpeando la mesa nuevamente- ese desgraciado…

-No fue su culpa Tamaki…

-¡No lo defiendas! ¡El me quito lo único que daba sentido a mi vida! ¡Sabes lo que es eso! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca te has enamorado!

-Tamaki… -susurró el pelinegro aun no creía que su amigo haya reaccionado de esa forma-

-Pe-perdón, yo no…

-No te disculpes –dijo el pelinegro enfrentando la mirada del rubio- aun hay algo que no sabes…

-¿Y eso es?

-Ese hombre… -habló por fin el pelinegro, sintiendo como las palaras se atoraban en su garganta, no quedaba nada por hacer, solo un cosa, debía decirle la verdad- ese hombre no quiso lastimarte, no le guardes rencor por favor, pues el… él es tu amigo

-Qu-que rayos estas…

-El te aprecia Tamaki, pues ese hombre… ese… soy yo…

Los ojos de Tamaki se abrieron por la sorpresa, no podía creerlo Kyouya, su amigo, su mejor amigo, el y Haruhi… cerro los puños con fuerza, sentía como su pecho se oprimía cada vez más, la ira, el rencor por sentirse traicionado, el dolor, todo era un caos en su interior, giro en dirección a Kyouya y presa de su desesperación y sorpresa, lo tomo por le cuello de la camisa, estampándolo contra una de las padres del lugar, entonces la vio, Haruhi entraba corriendo al lugar, poco le importaron los rayos que habían comenzado a sonar, al ver como Tamaki agredía a Kyouya no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia ellos. Sujetando el brazo de Tamaki pidiéndole que lo suelte, el estaba impactado, Haruhi había enfrentado su miedo por Kyouya, aflojo ligeramente su agarre, hasta que sintió la opresión de la mano de su amigo en su brazo.

-Haruhi… no tiene la culpa… -susurró el pelinegro sin intención de responder a la agresión de Tamaki- si debes desquitarte con alguien… que sea conmigo… a ella déjala ir…

-Kyouya… -susurro el rubio sorprendido de las palabras de su mejor amigo-

-Tamaki por favor… ¡suéltalo! -pidió Haruhi mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas-

Tamaki vio directamente a Haruhi y lo comprendió, Kyouya tenia razón, ahora era más hermosa que cuando la dejo, su sonrisa era radiante, el brillo de sus ojos era mayor, y todo fue gracias a él, su mejor amigo había salvado a Haruhi de la destrucción que él había provocado, sonrió melancólicamente y soltó a Kyouya, al instante Haruhi se acerco al muchacho preocupada por su estado, ambos miraron a Tamaki y se sorprendieron al notar una sonrisa en sus labios...

-Perdón Haruhi, Kyouya…- susurró haciendo una reverencia tratando de ocultar aquella lagrima que en esos momentos se deslizaba por su rostro- me he comportado como un idiota

-Tamaki… yo… -trato de decir Haruhi, pero fue silenciada por el rubio-

-Lo sé todo Haruhi –contesto con una ligera sonrisa- y deseo que seas feliz, después de todo, la culpa fue mía, yo te deje, te hice a un lado, y Kyouya… el solo estuvo allí para ti…

-Lo siento Tamaki… -replico el pelinegro incorporándose del suelo al lado de Haruhi- las cosas simplemente se dieron y…

-¡Déjense de tonterías! –Exclamo con una sonrisa radiante sorprendiendo a la pareja- ahora están juntos, nadie mejor que tu Kyouya, para cuidar de Haruhi… solo prométeme una cosa

-lo que quieras… -respondió el pelinegro-

-No cometas las mismas estupideces que yo… -agrego para luego dirigirse a la salida del lugar- Nos vemos espero me inviten a su boda, y ¡quiero ser el padrino! –Exclamo antes de desparecer del local-

-¿Crees que estará bien? –Cuestiono Haruhi observando la puerta por a que Tamaki había desparecido- sabe mejor que yo que estaba fingiendo

-Si… -respondió el pelinegro mientras envolvía a Haruhi en un abrazo- pero lo superara, después de tod, así es el…

Haruhi solo asintió dejándose envolver por los brazos de Kyouya, el la había acompañado en uno de los peores momentos de su vida y con el paso del tiempo logró ganarse su corazón, caminaron juntos hasta la limosina que afuera los esperaba mientras Tachibana pagaba los gastos ocasionados por los arrebatos de Tamaki, Haruhi se aferro al pecho de Kyouya sintiendo como su compañía calmaba ese terror que le causaban los rayos, de pronto lo recordó, antes de todo el revuelo que ocasionó el regreso de Tamaki ella iba a darle una sorpresa, alzó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Kyouya posada sobre ella, él le sonrió tratando de reconfortarla, Haruhi se acerco mas a Kyouya susurrándole aquello que iba a decirle…

-Estoy embarazada…

La noticia lo tomo por sorpresa, trato de verla pero ella se había dormido, después de todo fue un día difícil para ambos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pronto sería padre, era un nuevo desafío se presentaba en su vida, pero eso era justamente lo interesante. Tachibana subió al auto y vio la sonrisa en los labios de su jefe, algo bueno había pasado…

-Tachibana –lo llamo el muchacho- vamos a la oficina de mi padre

-¿Pudo preguntar para qué señor? –Cuestiono el aludido-

-Hay una noticia que debo darle –respondió el pelinegro- se alegrara al saber que será abuelo…

Tachibana casi se estrella de la impresión, pero recupero el control del auto a tiempo, ahora entendía el motivo de la sonrisa de su jefe, así que obedeciendo la orden se encamino al lugar. Si bien aun no sabían cuando seria la boda, ni tenían la mas mínima idea de cómo criar un bebe, lo harían, aceptarían el reto pues como ambos decían, eso es lo que hacia la vida mas ininteresante…

Fin…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final XD espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el final, ¡comentarios!, me gustaría saber que tal les pareció esta pequeña historia, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima. ¡Sayonara!_


End file.
